(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical beds and, more particularly, to an apparatus for lifting an invalid to and from a bed and a wheelchair.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Invalids must be moved often from their bed to a wheelchair or similar device in order to allow them some freedom of movement or to move them to another location for treatment. In general the patient is moved with the help of several persons but this may result in injury to the helpers or the invalid because of the weight of the invalid or his physical condition.
Various mechanical devices have been suggested but such devices either do not provide sufficient support for the patient's head and legs or are not adapted to move the patient between horizontal and setting positions.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved invalid lift which provides sufficient support for the patient's head and legs and, at the same time, is adapted to move the patient between horizontal and sitting positions.